


Where the heart is home

by EnlacingLines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Nobody is Dead, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), alternative post season 8, just very soft, soft, the fluffiest klance I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: Lance splutters indignantly, “I do not have a scheming face!”“You do, I’ve seen it way too many times. What could you possibly be scheming while I’m talking about my propo-”It hits them both at the same time. Which is honestly quite unnerving as Lance should know before Allura that he wants to propose to his own boyfriend. Allura has to clap her hands over her mouth to stop an excited yell escaping, which she’s only half successful in doing, while Lance just stares in horror at his friend.“How did I only just realise this?” he says, voice far out of it’s normal range.Written for the Klance Positivity Week prompt: proposal/wedding





	Where the heart is home

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing for this prompt. I also got half way through and realised I know a real life proposal story so much cuter than anything my cynical brain can dream up. But oh well. 
> 
> Set in an alternative post canon where none of season 8 happened. 
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please do excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading what is the sappiest Klance I've written to date.

“Did you buy every magazine in the shop?” Lance says, the spread of glossy covers almost blinding as they reflect the afternoon light filtering through the cheery cafe.

 

Allura looks up and winks.

 

“In three shops, actually. It’s fascinating how your planet has built multiple industries upon what is essentially one big party. Do you know what the average cost of a wedding is, Lance? It’s astounding, honestly.”

 

Lance can believe that, remembers clearly his brother almost passing out when he saw the cost of flowers alone for his wedding. Lance picks up the closest magazine, flicking through it absently; sections on venues, cakes and the back half dedicated to dress after dress after dress. He looks up as it snaps shut.

 

“So why are you contributing?”

 

A contented smile blossoms and Allura sits back in her chair, shrugging as she does.

 

“Its...well it’s nice, isn’t it? After fighting a war for years, only surviving on moments of tiny joy in between strategies and more battle, it’s good to have something to get excited about. All our memorials are to do with war, so it will be nice to celebrate love for once. Lotor doesn’t remember many of the Altean traditions, so having something of a mix between what I remember and an Earth wedding seems like a good idea.”

 

Their drinks arrive suddenly, and it’s a scramble to find an inch of the table not covered in wedding magazines to situate them. He snorts with laughter as Allura tries to balance one that’s practically a tome on one side while almost inhaling her coffee.

 

She’s happier than he can ever recall seeing her. She’s been engaged for three months, and already she has plans to have the wedding before the end of the year, the venues narrowed down to two depending on how many people they actually invite. And of course she’s balancing all of this around her duties on New Altea. Lance is honestly in awe of her organisational abilities.

 

Last time he saw Lotor, he’d looked bemused but happy. Lance is pretty sure he wasn’t expecting this flurry of activity when he accepted her proposal.

 

It’s strange, he thinks to himself as Allura starts to deftly arrange the magazines in a reading order, how they got to this point. It’s good, overwhelmingly so, and most certainly as it was meant to be. But if he went back in time and told Paladin Lance he’d one day be sitting in a cafe on a Wednesday afternoon helping Allura plan her wedding to Lotor, he’d surely have a conniption.

 

Let alone if told past Lance he was now dating Keith. Completely, mindlessly in love with Keith, actually. Living with him in their small apartment that was both perfect and far too small for two adults and space wolf, a life he treasures beyond belief.

 

Yeah, if Lance ever somehow travels back in time, he’s telling his past self _nothing_.

 

“I’m still pretty amazed you want me as your co-wedding planner,” he says, bringing himself back into the moment with a smile as Allura finishes her task.

 

Allura sends him a confused look, “Why wouldn’t I, Lance? You’re one of my closest friends and besides, you seem to know more about this than anyone.”

 

Lance laughs. “That’s just because I’ve been to so many weddings. Have a family as big as mine and you spend your entire summers at them.”

 

But Allura shakes her head, a more determined look appearing.

 

“It’s not just that, Lance. You actually like this, you were so excited when I told you, and you’ve heard my proposal story more than anyone!”

 

Lance rolls his eyes but silently agrees as it’s true. Allura’s proposal story is incredibly romantic; added to the dramatic love story that is her and Lotor’s relationship, it’s basically a romance novel come to life. And yes, Lance loves that. But currently Allura’s got that far off look on her face, the dreamy smile and hazy eyes which has him sighing exaggeratedly.

 

“Fine, Princess, tell it again. Tell me about the night you proposed to your Prince,” he says with faked reluctance.

 

Allura swats at his hand but her smile is growing and it only takes one more pointed look before she launches in, still just as excited as the day she first told him, just with less stalling for tears (on both sides, Lance will admit). He loves the story, could probably repeat it in his sleep but doesn’t care, he loses himself in it, watching how she lights up and recalls the evening, her love for Lotor clear in each syllable she utters.

 

Lance revels in her elation, in his excitement for her and all the plans she has. Allura has lost so much, spent a long time carrying the burdens of tragedy she could not control and the fate of multiple worlds in her hands. They all did, were all chosen to play a part in something so vast and encompassing their very selves spent years in stasis, and any remotely normal wants seemed like a daydream too exotic to have.

 

But that time has passed, and seeing Allura so excited and happy is beyond fantastic. And Lance can’t help but wonder if one day he can make Keith as happy and excited about some part of their relationship, recalling a story non stop with so much emotion leaking through.

 

Abruptly, Allura stops and narrows her eyes at him. He fine tunes his thoughts back to her words, gesturing with a hand wave for her to continue but instead she leans forward, elbows on a magazine, chin propped up.

 

“You’re planning something.”

 

“Huh? Me? What?” Lance says eloquently, lost as to how she’s managed to jump from her story to him.

 

“You’ve got the look. Like you’re planning a full scale assault on a Galra base. Or when you planned that party for Keith’s birthday last year. Full scheming face.”

 

Lance splutters indignantly, “I do not have a scheming face!”

 

“You do, I’ve seen it way too many times. What could you possibly be scheming while I’m talking about my propo-”

 

It hits them both at the same time. Which is honestly quite unnerving as Lance should know before Allura that he wants to propose to his own boyfriend. Allura has to clap her hands over her mouth to stop an excited yell escaping, which she’s only half successful in doing, while Lance just stares in horror at his friend.

 

“How did I only just realise this?” he says, voice far out of it’s normal range.

 

“To be honest, I’m surprised it’s taken you this long, I was expecting you to cave before I did,” Allura says, hand still partially over her mouth in a way that means she’s desperately trying to control herself.

 

Lance shakes his head, trying to sort out his lightning-struck mind. Out of the immediacy of the revelation, he realises the notion is familiar. It’s not a stray thought, not something he’s never considered before. It’s more of an affirmation, an acknowledgement of a fact so obvious it doesn’t need voicing.

 

 _My name is Lance, I was born in July. I’m a Garrison pilot, former Paladin of Voltron. I love Keith Kogane, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him_.

 

“Oohh,” he breathes, allowing the feelings to overflow.

 

It’s so fundamental that he’s never believed in another option. Keith is it for him; Lance is twenty four, has lived out more than his fair share of near death experiences, and was sure at one point he’d barely see twenty. The last few years have been calm, normal. A lot of healing both inside and out, a lot to face when removed from a constant battlefield.

 

He’s been content, ever since the moment he stepped out of the Red Lion for what would be the last time and Keith just kissed him. A first kiss tasting of elation and exhaustion, of a finale but a beginning; their time as Paladins done and a new world of possibilities opening ahead.

 

He’d known, in that split second, he would love this man forever. The intricacies of how just hadn’t occurred.

 

He looks up to Allura who sips the last few drops of her drink, patiently waiting for him to untangle himself. He offers her a smile, and realises it’s shaking.

 

“I don’t...I-I never thought I’d survive this long. I stopped thinking about love and futures for a while and then after that final battle…”

 

“When you and Keith made all of us cry with that kiss? Wait, don’t tell Pidge I told you they cried, they’ll never forgive me,” Allura says, head tilted and smiling so fondly.

 

Lance can almost feel that day, so high on fatigue and relief that nothing felt safe inside him, emotions blasting outwards. He’s pretty sure he told Keith he loved him then and there, but it was all a mess of garbled words and kisses, too much in one moment. It’s hard even now to relive.

 

“Yeah. Then. I just knew he was all I wanted but...I kinda forgot what that could mean in peacetime. Forgot we could do things like weddings and proposals because all I could see was guns and death and those things don’t exist together.”

 

Allura reaches out a hand, intertwines their fingers as his mind tries to wander back to those scenes, those missions he cannot not erase completely: ships full of bodies and sniper scope focused on the enemy, ready to cut them down before they knew their life was in danger.

 

She squeezes his hand once, a call to return.

 

“I know Lance. It’s so hard to remember we can have these things now. But we can. That is, if you want them.”

 

He thinks about it then. Thinks about the weight of a ring on his finger, of having that outward symbol of everything he feels each day. Of being able to call Keith ‘husband’ on introduction if Keith wants, and the giddiness this brings. Of proposing, of showing Keith, a person who grew up losing all sense of family, that he wants them to be bound together in law and in love for all of their days. Days they now have without fear of being shot down at any moment.

 

He wants it. It disperses through his mind, his heart, his entirety. He knows instantly that now it’s a clear option the question is going to be asked.  

 

“I do. I want them,” he manages, and then he’s laughing.

 

Allura stares wide eyed for a beat then she’s laughing too, gripping onto both his hands and they can’t stop. It’s joy and amazement and love and opportunity. Things they both spent so long repressing that at times these emotions form in strange ways. Even after years of being back in safety, it’s still an adjustment.

 

Eventually they calm, ignoring the few stares they receive from other patrons.

 

“Sorry, we were talking about your wedding, not anything to do with me,” Lance says, wincing.

 

Allura wipes her eyes and goes back to gripping both of Lance’s hands, then shakes her head.

 

“Oh, we’ve been talking about my wedding for months, it’s time for a break. He’s so lucky to have you, Lance. And it’s such a fantastic feeling when you propose! Wait, how are you going to do it? Do you have any ideas?”

 

And suddenly Lance’s feelings dip from elation to worry in less than a second.

 

* * *

 

It haunts him for the rest of the day and into the evening. Keith is away with The Blade, due back in two days, giving Lance time to meditate on the topic.  He sits mindlessly watching something on TV, thoughts still circling. A box of vintage style Earth candy sits beside him, slowly being demolished as the evening progresses.

 

It has to be good, something that produces a feeling akin to how Allura seems when she tells her story; all dreamscapes, wish fulfillment and pure happiness. He wants Keith to always remember the moment forever, to look back on it fondly as he recalls how they started this new part of their journey together.

 

Well, Lance is fairly confident he’ll say yes. He hopes so anyway.

 

But the sensationalised proposals which make the headlines are out of the question. Keith loves fiercely and truly, but quietly. He’s not one for public gestures, just small nuances when they’re together. After their first kiss in public he’d been embarrassed for days, which was adorable but gives Lance an idea of how any public proposal would be taken.

 

So. Private. Just the two of them, a personal declaration. Lance wants to build up the excitement, to do something grand for just the two of them when it's a once in a lifetime chance to. With that settled, the next thing to do is create the perfect strategy of what it will look like.

 

Groaning, he pulls out his holoscreen and video calls Allura. It rings and rings, but she doesn’t pick up. He hesitates for a second, then tries another number, chewing on his lip as he wonders how many people he should tell before he actually asks Keith.

 

Hunk picks up on the fourth ring.

 

“Hey buddy! Wasn’t expecting a call, how are you doing?”

 

His best friend’s voice is a soothing balm, his cheery smile lighting up the screen and Lance is instantly glad he made this decision.

 

“Good man, sorry to call like this. Are you busy?” he says, making sure.

 

“Nope all good, it’s nice to hear from you. But I’m guessing something’s up if you’re calling?”

 

Lance nods, feeling those nerves and the anticipation rise once more. He attempts a smile for Hunk, whose own happy look falls a little at whatever expression Lance is pulling.

 

“Lance, are you okay?”

 

Lance nods and begins to speak, unsure exactly how the words will form when emerging, but the screen lights up with another incoming call before he can find out. He starts and Hunk does too as the echo of the noise reaches him.

 

“Oh, it’s Allura. Okay wait, I’m just going to add her, hang on.”

 

Hunk starts to question what’s happening but Lance simply adds Allura to the call, her face appearing down the left hand side of his screen.

 

“Sorry Lance, I was in the other room, whats-oh! Hunk, hello!”

 

“Hi Princess. Buddy, you gonna explain this?” Hunk says, looking completely bemused.

 

Lance laughs, nervously nodding but sees a knowing glint appear in Allura’s eye. He sighs; he knows well enough if he doesn’t explain to Hunk soon, she’ll spill the truth of the afternoon before he can.

 

“I’m going to propose to Keith, and I need your advice on how.”

 

Allura’s hands fly to her face, smile wide between them even though she probably guessed exactly what he would say. Hunk looks frozen for a second, then he starts babbling, moving closer to the screen as he does.

 

“Lance, man that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you, oooh this will be the best wedding ever! Except for yours Princess, they’ll both be beautiful. Seriously dude, this is such incredible news, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy for someone.”

 

Hunk is tearing up, Lance can see it clearly over the screen and his own eyes mist in return. He chokes out a laugh and grins brightly at his two friends.

 

“You know I’m going to ask you to be my best man, right buddy? And Princess, you’ll be a bridesmaid for sure.”

 

Hunk really starts crying at that and Allura’s mouth falls open.

 

“I read about bridesmaids, I wondered if I should do that! That’s such an honour Lance, thank you. And Hunk, you’ll be an amazing best man, I just know it,” she says, her voice all encouragement and belief.

 

Hunk just sniffs and nods, clearly trying to hold himself together. Lance grins at his two excited friends, feeling so lucky to have them in his life, so elated they are just as eager as he is at the prospect of getting mar-

 

_Wait._

 

“Okay guys stop!” he calls, their attention coming back to him, Hunk sniffing into the sudden quiet. Lance holds up his hands and takes a breath.

 

“Remember I haven’t actually proposed yet, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I mean, he might not even say yes,” Lance finishes with a dead laugh.

 

There’s a moment of silence before both Hunk and Allura burst into yelling at the same instant. Lance reels back, the pure force of the sound a shock, and it’s ultimately Hunk who manages to resonate with him first.

 

“Lance, don’t even think that! You and Keith are so good together, there’s no way he’ll say no.”

 

Allura also nods, looking severe. “Yes, it’s obvious how deeply you love one another. You shouldn’t doubt that.”

 

Lance smiles at the passion in their words, boosting his courage and dousing many of his worries. It just wasn’t a topic they’d specifically spoken about, at least not in any direct way. They’d talked about the future; weeks, months, years together, plans for moving house, for careers and travelling together. He knew Keith’s ideas and wants included their relationship. Lance has just never asked what shape it would take.

 

“Okay, well if I want to sweep him off his feet then I need a good plan. I’ve already ruled out anything public. No flash mobs.”

 

“Oh no, definitely not,” Hunk answers while Allura looks confused. Rather than explain exactly what a flash mob is, Lance moves on.

 

“So I do have a couple of plans...wait, let me make some notes,” he says, as the two lean forward, both grinning ear to ear.

 

As the screen is in use, Lance scrambles around through the bits and pieces littered in his front room until he locates a notepad and pen. He writes PROPOSING TO MY MULLET BOYFRIEND: THE GRAND PLAN in giant letters as a header, causing Hunk to laugh and Allura to call him cute. Over the next two hours, the paper fills with his scribbles, ideas branching off from one another, combined with thoughts from Allura and Hunk.

 

“I also need to think of a ring,” Lance says suddenly as the evening wears thin, the page half full with plans and possibilities. Before him, Hunk yawns, but nods vigorously.

 

“Any thoughts so far?” Allura says, the light catching her own ring as she speaks.

 

Her engagement ring is made to look like a family heirloom she recalls, a memorial to the family she’s lost and a recognition of the one she will gain. Lance’s sister went down this route with their grandmother’s ring, but the idea doesn’t appeal strongly, and as far as he's aware, Keith doesn’t have momentos from his father or Krolia.

 

But he wants something unique, something theirs.

 

“I kind of...want to design it,” he says carefully, not sure if he’s even capable of that, never tried to do anything similar. But as soon as the words form he knows it’s what he wants; to make something for Keith from his heart, that can be his and his alone.

 

“That’s such a wonderful idea, Lance! I love it,” Allura says, clapping her hands together, but he can see her eyes drooping as she does.

 

He checks the time and smiles to himself as he notes how late it is. He really is incredibly blessed to have friends who will stay up this late and are so willing to help.

 

“You both need to sleep, I can practically see you snoring from here. No staying up on a school night,” he says, wagging his finger at the screen.

 

“Urg, I wish I had the week off like you, buddy. But you should get some sleep too. Don’t spend all night planning,” Hunk says, looking fond as if he knows exactly what Lance will be doing instead of sleeping.

 

“Will do, man. Promise,” Lance says as Hunk eyes him warily.

 

“This has been so fun, Lance. Thank you for including us,” Allura says sincerely, Hunk nodding along too.

 

“It’s gonna be great, man. All your ideas are amazing.”

 

Both of them look like they might start tearing up once more, so Lance smiles, thanking them for the call, amazed they’ve been able to talk about this for so long. As they hang up, Lance looks down at his notes. Now he’s started, Lance has found he cannot stop; has so many things he wants to do, cannot wait to turn his fragments of plans into reality.

 

He yawns, stretching out on the sofa, his back clicking as he does. His eyes feel heavy away from the glare of the screen, the lighting far softer now it’s closed. He probably should sleep, but he’s on a roll, the adrenaline of planning and creativity still there, and he doesn’t want it to fade away.

 

So he starts sketching in the last remaining corner of the paper, the only part left without words. Lance isn’t the most amazing artist, and right now he’s not entirely sure what he wants the ring to look like, but he tries anyway. Keith doesn’t wear jewelry, and his hands are mostly covered by gloves; either as part of his Blade uniform or the fingerless ones that even time and age could not remove from his skin.

 

Lance rolls his eyes fondly at the thought as he sketches. So, it would be a ring he could wear on a chain if he wanted, for practicalities sake. He grabs the holoscreen and looks up a few ideas, just for shapes and information of what is possible.

 

The night rolls on, his eyes start closing. He doesn’t register himself dropping the pencil and falling asleep as the clock ticks just past 3AM.

 

* * *

 

Lance wakes to the smell of coffee and a crushing sensation on his chest. He inhales, breath constricting and groans as blinding morning light filters through, having to blink several times as he slowly awakens. It takes what feels like an age until he can safely open his eyes completely.

 

As he does, he’s greeted with a pair of gleaming yellow ones, inches away from his.

 

Lance yelps, tries to sit up in surprise but Kosmo is effectively pinning him, glowing faintly as if threatening Lance to even try and disturb him. Lance gives in immediately, flopping back down and raising his hands to pet behind Kosmo’s ears. He’s rewarded with the rumbling approval of contented space wolf, who bows his head further to get more scratches.

 

“Aww, my good boy,” Lance coos, grinning widely before his mind registers what’s happening.

 

_Kosmo. Coffee. That must mean…_

 

“Good morning.”

 

Lance shifts his head and there in the kitchen doorway is Keith. He’s leaning against the frame, mug in hand, a curl of steam rising from it gently. His hair is slightly damp, tiny droplets almost sparkling in the peach glow of the morning sun which streams into the room, a tiny smile on his face, lifting up his tired eyes.

 

Lance’s mind short circuits, only able to simply stare almost disbelievingly at the scene.

Kosmo chooses that moment to leap up, running past Keith towards the kitchen, allowing Lance freedom to breathe and sit up. He does so still watching Keith, his own smile just as bright.

 

“You’re back! Wait, why are you back? It’s only Thursday, right? Oh no, did I mess up the days?”

 

Lance starts frantically searching for his handheld, noticing the blanket from their bed has been draped over him, and some of the clutter in his wake tidied into respectable piles; the remainder of the candy tucked away under the table, his holoscreen and handheld on top of it.

 

Keith chuckles though, shaking his head. Lance watches his hair move, momentarily distracted. It’s amazing, he thinks to himself as a spring of warmth flows free, how after so many years of being together he still finds Keith a marvel.

 

“No, we finished up early so I just came back. Thought it would be a nice surprise,” Keith says, shrugging with that small smile still in place.

 

“Er, best ever!” Lance says, but suddenly realises there’s a strangeness in the air.

 

Keith still hasn’t moved from the doorway and now he’s over the initial shock, Lance sees he’s oddly tapping his fingers against the wood of the frame with his unoccupied hand, a constant background rhythm that Lance knows is a sign of nerves.

 

He’s about to ask, when his eye lands on the other item on the coffee table. The item that, much like the rest of the things which were strewn around when he fell asleep last night, Keith has tidied while Lance was passed out

 

The notepad, bearing the title in huge letters of his plan to propose to Keith.

 

Lance makes a noise. A strange thing born of panic, admonition and cursing fate that always seems to land him in these regrettable positions. He turns back to Keith, knowing his eyes must be wide as tires, and is met by Keith’s equally nervous expression.

 

“I-I thought I’d clear up. Since I got back a few hours ago and didn’t want to wake you,” he says, tripping over the words so badly the last few merge together.

 

“Thank you,” Lance says in response, voice so high pitched it may as well be a squeak.

 

It’s awkward. So uncomfortably awkward and Lance has no idea where to look or what to do. A part of him thinks he’s two seconds away from bursting into tears, another from laughing hysterically because this _would happen to him_. He was so excited last night, had so many fledgling ideas that he could see being shaped into the most romantic, unforgettable proposal ever.

 

But now a part of the magic is dust, ruined before it had even began.

 

Lance closes his eyes once, inhales then opens them, still looking back at the notes on the table, wondering if there is any way to salvage this. It’s during this wondering his eyes settle on the candy. And from that, his mind does what it always does best: adapts. He’s a strategist and a fighter pilot for a reason; he can think on his feet, he can come up with solutions to problems and he can roll with the punches like no one else.

 

And he’s got that little spark of recklessness that made him the Red Paladin. So with that, he dives for the sweet jar and hopes that these qualities will do him justice in what is about to be an extremely crucial moment of his life.

 

Grabbing what he wants, he stands and moves towards Keith, who straightens, still looking anxious but now combined with confusion. In the time Lance has been pondering, he’s placed the coffee cup back in the kitchen and stands with his signature crossed arms pose, one that screams he’s unsure of what to do.

 

“Well...this isn’t exactly the romantic endeavor I had been thinking of but, well I guess for us impulsive and little strange works so, here goes nothing.”

 

Keith frowns, which dissolves into a look of complete shock as Lance goes down on one knee.

 

“Lance, wha-wha,” he manages, but his voice completely gives out as Lance smiles, finds himself shaking but takes the fact that Keith hasn’t demanded he stop as a signal this still may turn out well.

 

“As it looks like you saw, I was thinking of some grand plans to propose to you. I had several actually, they were all amazingly romantic by the way, you would have swooned right into my arms,” he says with a wink.

 

Keith makes a noise that’s half laugh, half inhaling choke and Lance honestly can’t be certain if that’s good or bad, but he’s still not telling Lance to stop so he keeps going.

 

“But, I think perhaps it doesn’t matter when or where or how. I guess what matters is that you’re the person I love, so much more than I ever thought I could love someone. When we went to war, I stopped thinking about the future more than five seconds ahead of time. I lost hope that we’d come home, that I’d see my family or my planet again, I just got so lost in every fight. I didn’t think we’d make it, that I’d make it.”

 

The shaking has now morphed into tremors from the inside, and he hears his breath rattle as he inhales. This is actually harder than he thought it would be, but he’s going to do this. He has to.

 

“But, you helped me find home again. You still do, all the time. You loved me even though I felt so lost I couldn’t see myself any longer. You helped me through the nights I couldn’t sleep and the nightmares I still have now, and together we made this life that I could never have imagined because it’s so much better than anything I could come up with, could have wished for. Your support in all my choices, in the way I’ve shaped my life since has been so valuable and amazing. You _are_ my home, Keith. I love you with every part of myself. You helped me realise there is a future, that I can have all the things I thought I’d never get back when I became a soldier. And, well hopefully you’ll want to share them with me.”

 

And Lance smiles with all the love he feels, before adding one last sentence, even though he thinks his body may collapse from shaking, from ignoring the pain in his knee caused by the wooden floor and the way his heart hammers so desperately at giving these feelings life through words. From his hand, he produces the ring pop, unwraps the candy and holds it forward by the cheap plastic part to Keith.

 

“Because I think you’re my future.”

 

Keith drops his head into his hands and makes a muffled noise into them.

 

Lance grimaces and drops his hand because that’s...not really what he was hoping for. Or expecting actually, he’s not really sure what type of reaction that is at all. It’s then the noise comes again from Keith’s hands, and Lance is up on his feet, only stumbling a little as he does.

 

For that’s the sound of Keith crying, which is one of the worst sounds in the world and Lance cannot believe he’s caused it. He approaches carefully, flicking the candy ring onto his little finger, and gently touches Keith’s hands.

 

“Babe? I’m sorry, I-”

 

“You didn’t ask.”

 

The sound is muffled and followed by a hiccup, but Lance can hear the words. He frowns, but feels Keith’s hands move away from his eyes, so he follows suit. Keith is still crying, chest shaking a little, tear tracks flowing downwards and out, eyes already starting to rim red. But he’s smiling, such a juxtaposition, and it’s then his words hit.

 

So Lance smiles, steps forward into the small remaining gap so they are almost toe to toe, then lifts his hands to Keith’s face. He wipes away a few stray tears, Keith inhaling deeply, shaking all the while as Lance speaks.

 

“Keith Kogane. Will you marry me?”

 

More tears spill at the words, and Keith laughs once, wetly and cut short, nodding in between Lance’s hands. Lance knows this is the only time in his life it will ever be acceptable to be the cause of Keith’s tears.

 

“Yes,” Keith says before he swoops in and kisses Lance.

 

It doesn’t last long as kissing someone who is crying isn’t exactly nice even if it’s happy tears, and Lance cannot stop giggling anyway. So instead they part and Lance tries to catch all of Keith’s tears as his laughter keeps escaping, foreheads touching, Lance’s hands mapping across Keith’s cheeks.

 

“I never thought this would happen to me. I never thought I’d get this, feel this happy,” Keith whispers, leaning into Lance and snaking his arms around his back.

 

Lance hums and moves up to kiss his forehead. As soon as he returns, Keith pulls away just an inch, staring straight into his eyes. Lance feels he’ll float into infinity at what he sees there; the shine from the remnants of tears, the affection and the beginnings of excitement.

 

“I love you, Lance. Much more than I think I can say properly.”

 

And Lance smiles, understanding that sentiment well.

 

“Oh wait, your ring!” Lance remembers with grin, plucking the candy off his finger and trying to transfer it to Keith’s left hand. It gets stuck only a third of the way down and both end up laughing as Keith flashes it around anyway.

 

“The one I’ll design for you will be so much better, I promise,” Lance says, leading them back to the sofa and cuddling in as soon as they’re settled. He literally cannot stop smiling, his entire body a live-wire electrified with the future.

 

“Better than the one I design for you?” Keith says nonchalantly, but with that teasing edge his words have held for Lance ever since they first set off into space.

 

Lance sits up and Keith continues to smirk as he does.

 

“You really want to challenge me on this? Me, Loverboy Lance? You really want to see who’ll design the best wedding ring, Mullet?” he says, the sentence almost too incredible to be real because he’s officially _going to marry Keith_.

 

“It’s not a challenge when I’ll be the clear winner,” Keith replies, then laughs as Lance launches at him, tackling him into the sofa.

 

Keith eyes are swirling lights, his smile so bold and the challenge from the statement so categorically them, and a pivotal part of their relationship that Lance doesn’t think he’ll ever be happier.

 

He leans down and kisses Keith softly, whose arms wind around his neck as he sighs in contentment.

 

So it may not have been the epic romantic proposal he originally planned. But Lance is certain it’s the best one he could ever have wished for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/) and [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com).


End file.
